Sweet Catastrophe
by FeltonProperty
Summary: Hermione Granger isn't you average girl. She has alot to deal with, being head girl isnt easy BUT having Draco at her side makes it harder. LoveHate relationship with twists and turns. R&R.
1. Default Chapter

This isn't my first Herm/Draco fic but it is the fist I really enjoy. It has a solid plot and will get better as it goes. I love reviews they inspire me to write more so please review.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Draco Malfoy unfortunately nor Hermione Granger. They both belong to JK Rowling along with most of the characters in my story. However, Isabelle does belong to me.**

** x **

Her eyes darted around, taking in her surroundings. She felt a cold damn hand rest on her shoulder. Whipping around suddenly she met dark silver eyes. As she looked over the figure she noticed a shiny object in his other hand. She looked back up panicking.

"This won't hurt love" Draco Malfoy spoke icily. He grabbed her arm, roughly. Whimpering, she looked for an escape. The room was dark and small which made it hard for her to make out anything. He brought up his other hand, which held a dagger. Pressing it against her skin, he spoke softly "Hold still love".

"LET GO OF ME!" Hermione shot up. She looked around frantically and realized she was in the confines of her own room. "It was only a dream," she whispered wiping the sweat, which had now built up, off of her forehead.

It was no secret that Draco Malfoy was the only thing that made Hogwarts seem less appealing. Since the first day classes had started he had not missed a step to get the trio, her and her two best friends Ron and Harry, in trouble. From the start of term till the very last day it had become his mission to make her life miserable. Although Malfoy would target the golden trio regularly he made it a point to hurt her the most. If she had done something to him in the past years, which she hadn't, she would understand his hostility towards her but no, he had no reason. Her blood was what caused him to spit venom at her. In his eyes she was filthy. A filthy little mudblood, who had no point in life.

She shook her head riding the images of Malfoy from her mind. Climbing off of the bed she looked around her neat room. Her eyes rested on her schoolbooks and her large trunk. Suddenly, she felt better and safe. She would be back at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron ready to embark on another one of their adventures.

It had seemed like a large boulder had been lifted off of their shoulders last year. Voldemort, Harry's enemy and their greatest problem had been diminished. The fall of the Dark Lord had been quick after his faithful followers had been locked away last year. Among the many Death Eaters sent to Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy and many other parents of the Slytherins had been sentenced to life in prison. Soon after the vanquish of Voldemort Hogwarts had ended early, giving the students time at their homes with their family's.

"Hermione!" Her mother shouted from downstairs. "Time to get up."

"I'm up Mum I'll be ready and down in a few minutes" She yelled back before closing her door to get ready. She grabbed a pair of jeans she had purchased only a few days ago, and a tank top with a jumper. Putting them on quickly she walked into her small bathroom to brush her hair. It was still bushy and hard to tame at times but it hadn't gotten any worse. Her curls were delicate but still frizzy in some places. She sighed putting her brush down. Her skin was flawless, something most girls would die for. She has begun maturing into a young woman 2 years ago with her body growing and shaping up. She maintained a healthy diet.

"Hermione you only have a few minutes before we leave for the station!" her mom shouted once again. Hermione sighed and walked out of her bathroom, putting her jumper on.

"Morning Mum, Dad" she kissed them both on the cheek before getting a muffin for herself.

"Oh darling your letter for Head Girl arrived early this morning, I left you badge on the counter" her mom smiled. Hermione had known she would get Head Girl since last year. Dumbledore and pulled her aside and personally thanked her for the exceptional work she had done as a prefect. She had locked her spot down and was set to be the Head Girl this year. The downside has been the fact that Hermione wasn't the only one Dumbledore had pulled aside. Malfoy was also thanked by Dumbledore and received praise on how responsible he had been.

"Thanks Mum" she sighed. "Will we be off soon?" she asked.

"Yes lets get going. Your letter had a few directions you might want to go over" her mom smiled handing it to her. Hermione quickly scanned it catching parts that told her to meet Professor McGonagall in a compartment at the back of the train.

"Alright all set" Hermione said standing up and putting her badge in her pocket. She grabbed her jacket while her father loaded the trunk into the car. The ride to the station was short and they soon got ready to say their goodbyes.

"Your last year sweetie" her mum smiled behind happy tears. "Be good and make us proud as you always do" she kissed her daughter. Her father hugged her tightly and told her to write. She smiled at both and was off onto platform 9 ¾. Students were running around saying goodbyes and boarding the train. Hermione smiled at herself as she walked onto the train to find Harry and Ron.

"Excuse me" she spoke to man students before finding her 2 best friends in a compartment all to themselves.

"Hermione!" Harry jumped up and gave her a hug. She hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey 'Mione" Ron said hugging her just as tight. She gave him a small peck on the cheek also before settling down.

They were soon talking about what they had done over the summer, and how much better this year would be.

"Our last year" Harry sighed looking out of the window. "I still remember the first day I met you gu-" Harry was interrupted by the door opening violently.

"Awe Potty having a trip down memory lane" Malfoy sneered, his two cronies behind him smirking. "I would love to hear about all the fun you had with your Weaselbee but I need Granger" he spat.

"Yea right as if we would let her go anywhere with you!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Guys I have to go" Hermione said standing up. This shocked both Ron and Harry. Hermione reached into her pocket and pinned her badge on her chest. Everything made sense now. They understood she had duties.

"Congrats" Ron and Harry both got up giving her a hug. They hadn't known about her accomplishment in receiving the Head Girl position but neither of them doubted it. She turned around and glared at Malfoy.

"Move" she ordered.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" He paused and smirked. "You filthy – little – mudblood" he said exaggerating each word. She felt her face get hot but ignored it. She wouldn't let him get to her on the first day. She pushed passed Malfoy and the two dummies. Once in the corridor she walked fast. Soon a set of footsteps fallowed behind her. She got to the last compartment and opened the door and slammed it. A small grunt was heard behind her, which made her smile. She had slammed the door on his face. She sat down as he flung the door open and looked at her dangerously.

"You are so lucky Granger" he growled "I'm not going to kill you with all these people aboard" he sat down across from her.

"Oh I'm so scared" Hermione wiggled her fingers in front of her face. "What happened ferret face? Your cronies left you? For once you'll have to do something by yourself?"

"Shut up mudblood," he snapped. She rolled her eyes at his weak comeback.

"Don't roll your eyes at me" he stated.

"Or what?" She challenged.

"Or I'll -"

"Now now, our head's should get along" McGonagall tutted while walking into the room. Hermione straightened up and threw Malfoy a warning glance.

"Sorry Professor" she spoke quietly. Malfoy just sighed and looked out of the window.

"Now listen closely so I won't have to repeat myself," McGonagall ordered. "You will have a separate Dormitory from the rest of you house. It will be on a floor between the dungeons and the Gryffindor common room. Your Head duties will be posted on a bulletin board in your common room that both of you will share. NO ONE is allowed in the dormitory after 10 o'clock besides the two of you. I am sure you won't be breaking any of these rules. Please, set an example for the rest of the school." She got up to walk out but suddenly stopped. "Oh I almost forgot, here's a map to your dormitory that you need to find after the feast. It's simple and should lead you directly to it. Good luck" she smiled and walked out.

"What a load of rubbish" Malfoy grumbled.

"Well I'll best be off" Hermione got up and dusted her skirt off.

"Meet me at the entrance of the great hall Granger. Don't keep me waiting." He said snatching the map from her hand and shoving it in her pocket.

"Whatever" she mumbled and walked out of the compartment. She settled back into where her friends were sitting and filled them in on all the rules. Soon they were at Hogwarts and ready for the feast.

The Great Hall was buzzing with first years, and returning student's greeting their friend enthusiastically. Hermione smiled as her Ron and Harry sat down and got ready for the feast. Dumbledore got up and gave his speech as he always did. Once the speech was finished they ate and began to file out of the Great Hall. She sighed when she saw Draco standing in the corner looking impatient.

"Guys, I have to go find my new dorm" She gave them both hugs. "I'll visit later so you guys can check it out too once I'm settled okay?" she smiled.

"Of course Hermione" Harry said "Just be careful, if Malfoy does ANYTHING I'll kill him" Harry said dead serious. Hermione let out a small laugh and turned to walk towards Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson was standing close to him eyeing Hermione carefully.

"Let's go" Hermione said simply. Pansy let out a grunt and turned to Malfoy.

"I'll see you later Drackie" she gave him a kiss on the lips. Hermione almost gagged but suddenly saw something in Malfoys eyes, disgust as Pansy kissed him. It was gone a second later as she pulled away. She shook her head she was probably imagining things.

"Stay away from him!" Pansy warned.

"As if I even have to try" Hermione snickered. Pansy looked at her once more than trotted off to her friends.

"Hurry along Granger" Malfoy said walking away up the stairs. Hermione fallowed silently as Draco read the map and lead the way. As she walked she looked at the painting with interest, not watching where she was going.

"Ouch" she stumbled back. Malfoy had suddenly stopped walking.

"Watch it Granger" he brushed himself off " These are new clothes. Mudblood germ free." He laughed at his own joke.

"Why did you stop bouncing along ferret?" she snapped.

"I think we're lost" he mumbled thrusting the map at her. She glared at him and looked down at the map. He was so dense sometimes.

"Malfoy turn around" she sighed and handed the map back at him. He turned around and looked around.

"What?" he asked.

"This map doesn't say what our portrait is," she stated.

"Wow, mudblood did you figure that our all by yourself?" he asked sarcastically.

"The portrait behind you is two students with head badges on" she pushed passed him and walked up to the portrait. The boy looked strangely familiar.

"Is that Potter?" Malfoy looked at the moving painting closely. "And who's the girl?" he said grinning at her. She blushed and looked away.

"Yes I AM Potter" the boy spoke up. "And who are YOU?" he asked a bit annoyed. He was so much like Harry it frightened me.

"Potter? James Potter?" I asked my eyes widening as he nodded.

"And I'm Lilly" she girl smiled.

"James and Lilly Potter?!" I looked at both of them.

"Ewe" Lilly and James said in unison.

"As if I would ever marry this oaf," Lilly said.

"Oh please don't flatter yourself, as if I would marry YOU" James snapped back.

"Oh how long did it take you to think THAT one up?" Lilly put her hands on her hips.

"A lot shorter than it takes you to string two sentences together" he mocked.

"STOP!" Hermione yelled... "You guys sound just like…." She looked at Malfoy.

"You two? Yes we heard you bickering all the way down the hall" Lilly said a matter of factly. I shifted around and looked at the portrait.

"The password will be Honeysuckle" Hermione stated.

"It will not!" Malfoy spat. "It will be Dragons lair," He said.

"I don't think so!" she threw her hands in the air.

"STOP!" James yelled. "Dumbledore already chose a password, he said it would be _Opposite Attraction_" James wiggled his eyebrows.

"What's he playing at?" Malfoy asked.

"Whatever, Opposite Attraction, now let me in?" Hermione said. "I want to get dressed. I can't wait to tell Harry about this" She smiled.

"Run to Potty right away" Draco said as the door flung open.

"Hey! I heard that" James yelled as the portrait shut.

The common room was very roomy. It had 2 large couches, a single seater, and a small coffee table in one corner, which faced the fireplace. At the other end there were 2 study tables and a few bookshelves. Hermione sighed and walked towards the 2 doors at the other end. Malfoy opened the first one and closed it. She looked at him questioningly.

"That's the bathroom" he shrugged. She turned around slowly to the other door. Once she opened it my worst nightmare came true.

"ONE ROOM?!" Hermione shrieked.

** o **

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Surprises and Threats

**New Chapter! Review thanks at the bottom! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Draco Malfoy unfortunately nor Hermione Granger. They both belong to JK Rowling along with most of the characters in my story. However, Isabelle does belong to me.**

**(x)**

"ONE ROOM?!" Hermione shrieked. Malfoy pushed her aside, making her slam into the doorframe roughly.

"What is this old loon think he's doing?" Malfoys eyes flickered dangerously. "I **WILL NOT** share a room with a filthy mudblood no it all"

"As if I would **EVER** share a room with s stuck up daddy's boy like yourself" Hermione said without thinking. Draco hadn't seen his father in almost a year. "I…I'm sorry I didn't mean-" she was cut off by Malfoy striding across the room and slamming her against that wall. He grabbed her by the neck.

"**Never** speak about my father Granger" he spat tightening the grip on her throat. Her eyes started to water. "You and your friends are the reason he's locked away. You better watch out what you say," he added releasing her.

Hermione crumbled to the floor and rubbed her neck gingerly. She gasped for air, not wanting to believe what just took place. She had always been strong with Malfoy. He never frightened her until today. She got up slowly and moved to her bed.

The room was huge. With tall ceilings and a gorgeous view of the grounds, it filled the room with the moonlight. At opposite sides of the room were two large queen size beds. One was decorated with maroon and gold silk sheets and a canopy. The other was silver and green with the same setup. A large Lion was carved into the headboard of Hermione's bed with the words _Well Born_ underneath it in fancy lettering. Draco's had a large snake with the words _Dragon_ underneath his.

"Dragon?" Hermione coughed out. She rubbed her throat once more trying to sooth it. Malfoy turned around; he was rearranging his wardrobe, and looked at her.

"Draco means Dragon in Latin," he mumbled so quietly Hermione had to lean in to hear him.

"Oh I see," she whispered.

"And what is the Well Born for?" Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Hermione means well born. She was also the daughter of Helen of Troy and King Menelaus of Sparta" she said matter of factly.

"I didn't ask for the History lesson Granger also how could you well born you mudblood?" he sneered. Hermione chose to ignore his last comment.

She got up and walked towards the large mirror between their beds. Red finger marks began to form around her neck. She ran her fingers over it and reached for her wand. She muttered a healing charm she had recently learned. Once she said the charm she waited a few seconds, nothing happened. The red marks seemed to grow a deeper red.

"Bloody Hell" she muttered examining it once more. Malfoy turned around.

"What are you muttering about Granger? Can't go 10 minutes with your mouth shut?" he smirked and walked over.

"I can keep my mouth shut and I was muttering about nothing. Leave me alone" Hermione turned back to the mirror. Malfoy stood next to her to see what she was looking at.

"I would think you would be excited mudblood" he snickered Hermione shot a glare at him. "Now your marked just like Potter. You both belong to the dark side" he raised his eyebrows.

"I see your mission to hide your identity as a Death Eater has gone out the window Malfoy" she chuckled.

"I never expected you to be one to jump to conclusions Granger," he stated.

"I'm not" Hermione responded, raising her nose into the air.

"Then what makes you think I'm a Death Eater?" Draco asked "Do you see the dark mark on my arm?" he looked at her questioningly. When she didn't respond he continued. "No I didn't think so"

" Well Malfoy you don't leave much to the imagination" Hermione preceded. "Your evil" she whispered to herself a little loudly.

"Granger I'm too good to be a Death Eater" he bragged. Hermione let out a sarcastic snort.

"Whatever Malfoy I'm going to leave and let you drown in your own ego. When I come back Harry and Ron will be with me," she warned.

"Just what I was looking forward to" he said sarcastically. Hermione turned around and walked out without another word. She raced up to Gryffindor tower. Once she got to the portrait she could barely contain herself.

"Sugar Lemon" Hermione said in a rush. The portrait swung open and to her satisfaction Ron and Harry were planted on the chairs near the fireplace.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry smiled.

"Harry I have to show you something" she jumped.

"What is it? Did Malfoy do something? Are you alright?" they both jumped up.

"No no no it's fabulous Harry you're going to die from excitement!" she beamed. Without another word she turned around and raced back to her dorm with the boys close behind her. Once they were near the portrait she slowed down.

"Hermione where is it? In your dorm?" Ron asked out of breath.

"Just a little further" she said. "Okay Harry close your eyes" she smiled. He sighed but then closed them tightly. Hermione grabbed his hand and placed him in front of the portrait.

"Hermione is that-" Ron's eyes went wide but Hermione shushed him. Just then Lilly spoke up.

"James you didn't tell me you have a brother!" she smacked the boy next to her. Harry opened his eyes and gasped. Harry turned to Hermione, eyes wide, as if asking her if it was what he thought it was. She nodded happily.

"Harry, Ron I would like you to meet Lilly and James Potter" she announced.

"**Ewe** I thought we went over this, me and this bookworm **aren't** married. That's disgusting" James made a gagging noise.

Harry stood there dumbfounded. Without warning he reached out and brushed his fingers along the painting lightly, small tears built up in his eyes. Hermione wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"I thought you would like this" she smiled. Ron wrapped his arm around his other shoulder and grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank you" Harry spoke up for the first time. He stepped forward to take everything in "Mom...Dad?" he asked.

Lilly and James looked at him as if he was crazy. "Lilly I don't have a brother" James declared. "Plus, this kid has green eyes. I don't have green eyes you do" he stated.

"Mom, Dad it's me your-" Harry wasn't able to finish his sentence. Hermione put her hand over his mouth.

"Not until we talk to Dumbledore," she said. They could be risking a lot but blabbing on about who they were to the painting. She removed her hand from he mouth.

"Fine, let's go talk to him" he pleaded.

"Harry It's late. I'm pretty sure your suppose to be in bed by now. I promise we can all go tomorrow morning" she crossed her heart. "C'mon of you go" she shooed them.

"Bye Lilly Bye James!" Harry called out waving. They both said bye.

Hermione sighed. She was so happy Harry had seen them but now she was tired and wanted to snuggle up in bed. She walked into the common room and glanced at the clock, it read 11. Yawning she walked into her room. It was pitch black, which meant Malfoy, was already in bed. She closed the door and walked into their large bathroom to change. Muttering a simple spell, her school robes were replaced with short silky shorts and a tank top to match. It has beautiful lace along the neckline and was very skimpy but comfortable to sleep in.

Hermione tip toed back into her room quietly and shut the door behind her. She quietly walked to her bed, which was closed to the door. She felt around for the cover and got into the bed slowly. The cool silk sheets wrapped around her body, making her feel like she was in heaven. She let out a sigh and rolled over to stretch out on the bed. Suddenly, her hand came in contact with skin. She felt around until she realized someone else was in her bed.

"Ahh!" she shrieked and jumped out of the bed. "_Lumos_" she screamed causing the whole room to illuminate. The first thing she saw was platinum blond hair.

"Granger what the bloody hell are you doing?!" he roared getting out of bed.

"Malfoy you are in MY bed...and…and" Hermione stopped mid sentence as Draco stepped forward. His body was clad with nothing but green boxers low at his waist.

"Yes?" Draco raised his eyebrow. He yawned and stretched back flexing his tightly packed stomach muscles. Quidditch had done him good.

"Malfoy" she said shaking her head, trying to regain her composure. "This is my bed" she stated.

"Really?" he asked walking towards her. "Take a good look" he shrugged. Hermione turned around and looked at the bed. Her mouth opened and closed with nothing to say. The sheets were silver and green and Malfoys serpent was clearly visible.

"What did you do?" she turned back to him fuming.

"I don't like sleeping by the window Granger" he sighed. "I switched the beds"

"You are so insane" she threw her hands in the air. "Fine I'll sleep by the window"

"As if you have a choice," Draco mumbled. Hermione chose to ignore that comment. She walked over to her bed and folded over the covers.

"Goodnight, sleep tight, make sure the bed bugs bite," she said in a low sarcastic voice.

"Oh you too Granger" Malfoy shot back. "By the way nice knickers"

**( o )**

Done with another Chappie 33 I love everyone who reviews. The story will get a plot a soon. Possibly some potions going wrong or a bad joke.

**real-eyes-realize-real-lies212 –** Thanks so much for the review 33

**Crowley Black –** Thanks, but I have NO idea what you mean by 'in the right places'

**dracohermioneluver**- I always love you reviews there long and just super 3 THANKS SO MUCH!

**Gopher2806- **It was just okay? I promise it will get better.

**BrightXxSunshine- **Yea enemies got a bit plotless so I decided to start a story with some depth in it.THANKS!

**hannah-901- **Lol I didn't mean to end it right away. I try to keep the stories funny and witty.

**Pigwidgeon188-** I'm glad you like the story I'll def keep writing.

**lizbethr- **Thanks!


End file.
